


[98] Cotton Wedding

by fefe0826



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826
Summary: #OOC#同居 #旅行
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	[98] Cotton Wedding

  
  
  
  
  
  


附在窗外的水氣依然朦朧，清晨時分的初日，柔軟地從雲層中透了出來，輕灑在李建熙臉上。

李建熙也曾是朋友口中的嗜睡之人，那樣舒適且柔軟的性格，再與呂煥雄同居之後，似乎變本加厲；他迷茫地眨了眨眼，想攔過呂煥雄再次睡去，又突然想起，好像有件事情不應該忘記⋯⋯

呂煥雄昨天跟他說好了，如果沒有下雨，就出發。

然而，那個始作俑者正沈睡在被窩裡，似乎想要蒙混過去。  
李建熙默默地爬到床鋪的一側，像是回到了小時候，撲在心愛的小狗狗身上那樣；唯一不同的是，隨著年紀，那樣的喜愛逐漸變得小心翼翼。李建熙的雙臂支在呂煥雄身體的兩側，他輕慢地覆上，用全身的重量去喚醒著沈睡中的呂煥雄。

李建熙把這種行為取了一個名字，呂煥雄的擠壓時間。

緊緊抱在呂煥雄身上，連裹著的柔軟棉被一起，聽著裏頭發出不甚清醒的呼嚕聲。李建熙一直覺得這樣相處的他們，在別人眼裡，應該是可愛的吧？

「呂煥雄，快點起來，外面是好天氣⋯咳」  
李建熙剛睡醒的聲音依舊有些沙啞。

偶爾有那麼幾次，李建熙發現壓在身下的呂煥雄好像已經清醒了，躺在床上、靜靜地等待著覆上來的重量；彷彿蜷縮在李建熙所製作出的狹窄空間中，也是一種獲得安全感的方式。

*

李建熙終於在導航上找到他們所在的位置。  
說實在的，他們也沒偏離太遠。

「我說要延著主幹道，你怎麼就跟著前面那台車一起轉彎了。」呂煥雄坐在機車後座晃著腳，還是忍不住地數落了一下。  
「⋯你不早講我怎麼知道。」李建熙也不甘示弱，「是你沒有做好導航的工作！」  
「主幹道！主幹道！你自己看地上的雙黃線！」

李建熙看見照後鏡裡那個吐舌挑釁的呂煥雄，就想一個甩尾讓他直接下車。

記憶突然從後方輕輕地推撞，窩在身後玩手機的呂煥雄，就真的消失在照後鏡裡。  
李建熙來不及阻止機車倒下，腳長手長的他，反應很快地跳開了；直到一切塵埃落定，呂煥雄正連人帶帽地、後摔躺在柏油路上。

當時，那是條六線道的大馬路，並非下班時間，車潮也不多，在悶熱的夏季，李建熙還是嚇出了一身冷汗，他看不見身後，也幾乎可以想見那場景可能會是什麼可怕模樣。  
好險，躺在地上的呂煥雄只是嘣地爬起身，像是要去確認手腳仍然健在似的，在大馬路中間即興跳舞，驚呆了所有人。  
那畫面有點滑稽，李建熙卻開始想哭。

警察的、救護車的、肇事車主什麼的，在李建熙面前全是亂哄哄地嘈雜；以防有什麼後遺症，呂煥雄最終還是一個人爬上了救護車。  
看著白色的廂型車離去，慶幸頂多是淺淺的皮肉之痛，自己則留下處理那番狼藉。

是否對呂煥雄來說，有些事情，可以沒有任何理由地遺忘；也有些事情，是要以長期記憶的方式，永遠留存。

*

原本他們要騎進深山裡，拐錯了彎，就變成海。  
但那樣也挺好的，離岸一字排開的風機葉片，在海天之間悠然地盤旋著白色，像是巨大的海鳥。

李建熙慶幸那些不是真的海鳥，他可不想讓出駕駛的位置；呂煥雄的膽子，總是與握著油門的小手成反比，隨手一催轉，就飆到了起飛決斷速度，只差他們沒有大喊一句抬輪，就一同飛向天空，浩瀚無垠。

「你手抓哪裡啊？」李建熙被風吹得睜不開眼，「幹嘛不好好抱著我。」他在狂風中大喊。

這條海線很偏遠，很少遊客，現在也不是那種砂石或是大貨車會運行的時間，遙遠的天際線露出些昏黃的意味，美麗的風景照片中，好像只有他們兩人。  
李建熙從照後鏡中，能看見那優越的下顎線，似乎呂煥雄正撐著後扶手，仰著脖子在吹風。

「快點抓住我。」李建熙嘟著嘴抱怨，「等等要摔車了。」  
過了一陣子，呂煥雄才慢騰騰地趴回李建熙肩膀上。  
「我屁股坐得好痛喔。」呂煥雄小聲地說。

「⋯什麼？噢！痛、痛、痛痛痛⋯⋯」  
細小的砂突然飛進了李建熙眼睛裡，疼得他睜不開眼，淚水大把大把地流出來，機車佐著兩人的尖叫聲，歪歪斜斜地衝出既定道路，最終在路旁的空地上胡亂停下。

李建熙平常的反應總是浮誇又激動，呂煥雄理應見怪不怪了，但每次面對眼前這個吵吵鬧鬧的大個子，他好像也只好無奈地說，隨你了，好吧、隨你愛怎樣就怎樣吧。  
呂煥雄從機車後座跳下的時候拐了一下，但那也不妨礙他捧起那張滿是慘痛淚水的臉⋯  
「⋯你倒是稍微睜開眼睛，我看。」

李建熙眼睛瞇成一線，從透進來的光線，看見呂煥雄正皺著眉頭，纖細的手指輕輕伸了過來，那張小臉連自己正噘著嘴都不自知。

或許，呂煥雄才是那個被冰雪女王拐騙的男孩，希望有一天也能被人輕柔地挑出眼底的魔鏡碎片，不再冷淡、也不再遺忘事情。

不想忍耐了，李建熙湊上去啄了一口，呂煥雄嚇了一跳又往後退去。

「快點親我，我好可憐！」李建熙臉上的淚痕未乾，那麼大隻的一個人，就在路邊撒嬌地跺腳。

呂煥雄看著李建熙刻意彎下膝蓋，遷就著自己的高度。  
才不可憐，呂煥雄忍不住鬱悶地嘀咕。

唇紋輕柔地拂過，甜甜的像糖屑，李建熙用眼角餘光看著，那原本就是容易碎開、細細小小的甜味，卻被要求著一丁點兒都不能餘下，必須拼命地精心收集起來。  
或許，是也真的十分為難⋯

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
